Wasserschlacht und Küsse
by Fruehlingsbluemchen
Summary: Ein heißer Tag am Schwarzen See, eine Wasserschlacht und viele Küsse.


**Wasserschlacht und Küsse**

„Kommt schon Mädels, legt mal einen Zahn zu." Rief Katie Bell ihren zwei besten Freundinnen zu, während sie sich mit ihrer Hand Luft zufächelte. „ Nur weil du so schnell wie möglich zu Oliver willst brauchst du uns doch nicht so zu stressen." Grinste Angelina ihr zu. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit nahm Katie's Gesicht die Farbe einer Tomate an. „Uhhhh Angie schau mal, jetzt braucht man nur noch seinen Namen zu nennen und schon macht sie den Krebsen Konkurrenz. „ lachte Alicia. „Alles Klar ich geh jetzt, bevor ich noch vor Scham im Boden versinke." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie unter großem Gelächter der beiden ihren Schlafsaal. Bevor sie zur Treppe kam, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte, blickte Katie nochmal an sich runter.

Heute war noch einmal ein richtig heißer Septembertag, da hatte das Quidditchteam beschlossen den Tag zu nutzen und noch einmal am schwarzen See schwimmen zu gehen, bevor es mit dem schönen Wetter vorbei war. Also hatte Katie einen schwarzen Bikini angezogen und dazu passende Flip Flops. Über dem Bikini hatte sie einen kurzen blauen Rock und ein rotes Träger Top angezoge. Zufrieden mit ihrer Kleidung hing sie sich ihre Tasche mit den Badetüchern um die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zu den Jungs, die schon am See waren und auf sie warteten. Als sie Endlich draußen aus dem Schlosstor trat, wurde ihre Laune noch ein wenig besser.

Am See angekommen erkannte sie Oliver Wood und die Weasley Zwillinge. „Mensch Katie so lange wie ihr, kann doch kein normaler Mensch brauchen um sich seine Badesachen anzuziehen." Rief ihr Fred entgegen und grinste ihr zu. „Wo hast du den Angie und Lica gelassen?" fragte sogleich George als sie bei ihnen angekommen war. „Die haben heute sogar mir zu lange gebraucht." Lachte Katie. „Sie müssten gleich kommen." Seufzte sie und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. „Das wird mir hier jetzt zu blöd, komm Georgie gehen wir ins Wasser." Sagte Fred mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, schon waren er und George dabei eine Arschbombe in den See zu machen, wobei das Wasser so spritze das Katie und Oliver pitschnass waren.

„Oh na wartet." Riefen Katie und Oliver gleichzeitig und zogen sich so schnell sie konnten bis auf ihre Badesachen aus, warfen sich noch kurz einen Blick zu, und sprangen auf die beiden zu. Eine wilde Wasserschlacht entstand, wobei man nicht genau sagen konnte ob die Weasley Zwillinge oder Oliver und Katie vorne lagen. Es wurde untergetaucht was das Zeug hielt, kurze Zeit später gesellten sich auch noch Angelina und Alicia dazu. Als Katie und Oliver das durchtriebene Grinsen auf den Gesichtern ihrer Vier Freunde sahen, wussten sie dass sie keine Chance gegen sie hatte und versuchten sich so schnell wie möglich zu verstecken.

So schnell sie konnten schwammen sie zum Ufer des Sees um ihnen zu entkommen und wollten gerade aus dem Wasser als die andern schon da waren und sie wieder zurück ins Wasser zogen. Katie konnte vor Lachen kaum noch atmen und bemerkte das es den anderen da nicht anders ging. So viel Spaß hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Oliver der ihr bedeutete näher zu ihm zu kommen. Sie war sich nicht sicher was er vorhatte, machte sich aber trotzdem langsam daran zu ihm zu kommen. Fred und George hatten das natürlich bemerkt und wollten gerade nach Katie greifen um sie unterzutauchen als sie so schnell sie konnte zu Oliver hin schwamm. Endlich bei ihm angekommen, spritzen sie so viel Wasser sie konnten, mit Händen und Füßen, damit die anderen Vier sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. Immer wieder musste Katie so stark lachen das sie nicht mehr spritzen konnte. Doch auch Oliver war schnell mit seinen Kräften am Ende und so schrie er ihr zu „Schwimm mir nach." Ein paar Sekunden Spritzten sie noch und dann machten sie dass sie wegkamen. Ihre Freunde hatten nicht bemerkt wie sie weggeschwommen waren, also hatten Oliver und Katie schon einen ziemlichen Vorsprung als die beiden endlich bei den rettenden Büschen ankamen. Katie brach schon wieder in Lachen aus, als sie sah dass man sich hier trotz der Büsche nirgends verstecken konnte.

Schnell nahm er Katie an der Hand und zog sie durchs Wasser zu einem kleinen Hohlraum, in einem der Felsen am Rand des Sees, der durch Gebüsch und größere Steine verdeckt wurde. Bevor Katie wusste was los war, wurde sie schon von Oliver an die Felswand gedrückt, der ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte um ihr zu bedeuten leise zu sein. Mit großen Augen saß sie das die anderen vier sie nicht gesehen hatten und einfach an dem Versteck weiterschwammen. Sie blickte wieder zurück zu Oliver und sah dass er verschmitzt lächelte. Katie konnte nicht anders als leise zu kichern.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie dass er mit seinen Fingern sanft ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht schob und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. Sofort wurde sie wieder etwas rot um die Nase und ihre Knie zitterten, doch sie konnte nicht wegsehen. Es war als würde er sie mit seinen Augen gefangen halten, ihr Atem ging immer schneller, je näher er ihrem Gesicht kam und als er endlich seinen Lippen auf ihre legte konnte Katie nicht anders als aufzuseufzen. Dass Oliver sie küsste hatte sie sich schon so lange gewünscht, die aufkeimende Hoffnung, dass er sie vielleicht auch mochte, ließ sich nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Stürmisch küsste sie ihn zurück und konnte sein Grinsen spüren. Oliver ließ seine Hände über ihre Schultern und Hüften gleiten bis er bei ihren Oberschenkeln angekommen war, sie packte und sie hochhob bis Katie ihre Beine um ihn legen konnte. Der Kuss wurde immer Leidenschaftlicher und Katie konnte nicht anders als sich in ihren Gefühlen für Oliver zu verlieren.

Sie drückte sich ihm entgegen, spürte etwas Hartes an ihrem Unterleib und hörte Oliver aufstöhnen, dadurch ermutigt knabberte und saugte Katie an seiner Unterlippe was ihn nur noch lauter stöhnen ließ. Eine Gänsehaut überzog Katies Körper und sie fing vor Erregung an zu zittern, als er sich seinen Weg hinter ihr Ohr küsste und dort langsam anfing zu saugen und sich dann weiter bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein vorarbeitete. Nun war sie es die nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu stöhnen. Völlig außer Atem drückte sich Oliver ein wenig von ihr weg und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie liebevoll an. Katie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Oliver." Platzte sie heraus und konnte im nächsten Moment gar nicht glauben was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an und wurde immer unsicherer, je länger er einfach nur stocksteif dastand und keinen Ton über seine Lippen brachte. Langsam rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, was Oliver aus seiner Starre zu lösen schien, denn plötzlich lagen seine Lippen wieder auf ihren und küssten sie so unglaublich sanft das ihr Herz für einen kurzen Moment aufhörte zu schlagen. Nach ein paar Sekunden löste er sich wieder und schaute ihr tief in die Augen „Ich Liebe Dich Katie!" Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an und plötzlich rannen immer mehr tränen ihr Wangen runter. Oliver schaute sie vollkommen verwirrt an, bis sie ihm die Hände um den Hals schlang und so stürmisch küsste das er keine Luft mehr bekam und sich von ihr lösen musste. Als er sah wie glücklich sie ihn anstrahlte konnte er nicht anders und ein glückliches Lachen von sich geben.

Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.


End file.
